Mitty un alma irrompible
by tabgon97
Summary: Relata la historia de Mitty una cría abandonada a suerte por la vida, la cual un día le llega la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida en el Abismo.


**Capitulo 1**

Hoy era un buen día para Mitty, había parado de llover y empezaba hacer algo menos de frío, cosa que se agradece bastante cuando tienes que dormir en la calle.

Ella como cada día, amanecía en aquel tejado de la panadería. Recogía su mustia manta, y el resto de los pocos objetos que tenía. Se dio cuenta de que a la pobre se le habían formado nuevos girones, como siempre al verla dañada solo podía intentar reducir los daños, cogió un poco de hilo que había comprado el otro día con lo que le había sobrado de la limosna, y con un delgado hueso empezó a coserla. Sabía que algún día debería cambiarla, pero se negaba a ello, era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su hermana mayor, la cual murió por la maldición del cumpleaños. Un extraño caso para los que lo crean o no, pero en la ciudad cada día algún pobre niño, normalmente de los 12 años para abajo, amanecía muerto el día de su cumpleaños. Algunos piensan que son almas que pertenecen al abismo, y que son llamadas a volver allí.

Mitty al igual que muchos huérfanos de Orth, no había tenido una infancia cómoda, ya que desde antes de nacer las desgracias ya le sacudían a ella, y su familia.

Cuando nació, su madre falleció durante el parto, y su padre un Cave Raider desapareció antes de ella nacer cuando su madre estaba embarazada de ella. Las ultimas noticias que llegaron de su partida, fue que habían sido atacados por una bandada de Nakikabanes. Estas criaturas no suelen ser un gran problema para los Cave Raider cuando se encuentran solitarios, pero en bandada es otra historia. Se comenta que los pillaron descendiendo un risco, y no tuvieron apenas oportunidad de defenderse. Los pocos que lograron bajar salieron corriendo presas del pánico, dispersándose por todo el nivel. La mayoría aún se encuentran desaparecidos, o lo que es lo mismo, muertos…

Cuando su hermana murió, fue llevada al orfanato del barrio, pero no podía soportar la enorme presión de sentirse vigilada en todo momento. No le gustaba el sitio, además sufría un enorme maltrato de su cuidadora, muchas veces injusto. A veces era por acciones insignificantes, cómo llevarse una pizca de pan más de la cuenta, o no ducharse, algo por cierto que realmente odiaba por el frío que pasaba. Las duchas del orfanato no eran precisamente lo que uno se puede imaginar, como una ducha de vestuario y menos de una misma casa. Eran frías, pues no había agua caliente; el agua estaba cargada de óxido de las cañerías, y además eran grupales. Eso a ella no le gustaba por la vergüenza que pasaba de que pudiesen verla completamente desnuda. Esto hacía que Mitty estuviese sola casi siempre por el fuerte olor que desprendía, pero a ella no le importaba. Quería abandonar el lugar y así hizo.

Tras vagar por Orth comprendió que si quería sobrevivir allí necesitaría un refugio lo primero. Le asustaba dormir al ras de la calle, así que miró a las alturas. Y cuando pasó por aquella panadería, se quedó contemplando la chimenea de los hornos; estos desprendían un humo blanco que impregnaba la calle de ese delicioso aroma a pan. Una vez se subió al tejado, notó que la chimenea desprendía un agradable calor, y que entre la unión de un tejado y otro se formaba un pequeño techo con el saliente de las tejas. Supuso que ese sería su nuevo hogar, o un refugio más propiamente dicho.

Los comienzos no fueron fáciles para ella, pues comprendió que para sobrevivir en las calles no debía solo depender de la buena "fe" de los ciudadanos, ya que el poco dinero que ganaba, le daría justo para poder llevarse media hogaza de un pan reseco de la taberna. Y no se atrevía a pedir comida al panadero, pues bien era sabido en la ciudad el apetito que éste tenía por las niñas pequeñas. Aunque llegó a pensar que no sería un mal trato si éste la alimentaba a cambio, así de complicada era su situación…

Llegó a robar pese al riesgo que suponía para ella al ser una niña pequeña y débil. En aquel barrio los ladrones no eran bien tratados, podías salir por la calle un día cualquiera, y encontrarte algún cadáver de algún pobre desgraciado sin importar si eran críos, jóvenes, o viejos. Pero a Mitty no se le daba mal.

El hecho de parecer indefensa e inocente hacía que la gente no sospechara de ella, además, era ágil con las manos. En el orfanato aprendió que si quería comer bien debía ser sigilosa, y rápida. Tras unos meses fue capaz de robar su primera cartera. Esa noche fue la mejor para Mitty, compró una pastel de carne en la taberna y algo de sidra dulce, algo que siempre quiso haber probado. Entre las cosas que compró, dejó algo de dinero escondido por si algún día necesitaba; y también compró una pequeña hoja de afeitar, algo que pensó necesitar para poder cortar las correas de los bolsos y defenderse en caso de necesidad.

Así fue la adaptación, Mitty llevaba cada día como podía, sin pensar más que en sobrevivir. No quería ni podía pensar en otras cosas, pues en los momentos en los que pensaba, sus pesadillas afloraban. Por las noches era cuando peor lo pasaba, cuando le venían los recuerdos de su hermana. A veces eran bonitos pero siempre acababan con la escena de esa cara pálida y taciturna…

Tras terminar de hacerle el apaño a su manta, la guardó en su pequeño barril de vino vacío junto con el resto de sus cosas. Cerró la tapa y la dejó guardada en el hueco donde dormía, protegida de la vista de cualquiera que se asomara a aquel tejado. Algo complicado pues para subir a él había que escalar por unas cajas. Esto hacía que los mayores, debido a su peso, no pudieran subir sin una escalera.

Al bajar de su refugio siguió la ruta de siempre, primero se dirigiría a la plaza del mercado, pues era ahora al amanecer cuando los comerciantes exponían todas sus mercancías y la gente iba a ellas con los bolsos llenos. Nerviosa del enorme botín que podría obtener, aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes.

Al llegar a la plaza, algo llamó la atención de Mitty. Era un gran grupo de niños que corría hacia el centro de la plaza. Por curiosidad no pudo reprimir el instinto de seguirlos ya que pese a todo no dejaba de ser una niña, y si se trataba de algún espectáculo o algo que pudiera divertirla, quería verlo. Así que corrió tras ellos esquivando a la gente, algo difícil de lo transitada que estaba la plaza.

A medida que llegaba pudo observar como se iba concentrando un gran número de niños, todos de la edad de Mitty, la mayoría llevaba la ropa desgastada… se veían sucios, y mugrientos. Era fácil suponer que procedían del distrito Sur, la zona pobre de la ciudad, allí se concentraban muchos huérfanos abandonados a su suerte. También era el escondite de muchos indeseables de Orth.

Pudo ver que los críos se estaban juntando alrededor de tres hombres vestidos de negro, por las apariencias parecían ser Cave Raiders de mucha experiencia. Esto entusiasmó a Mitty ya que sus relatos de las aventuras del abismo hacían que se le erizara la piel de lo emocionante que era. Le encantaría poder bajar allí un día y ver cosas que nadie ha visto jamás. Algo la dejó boquiabierta cuando centró su vista en la imponente figura central y vio su silbato blanco. Solo podía tratarse de una persona…

 _Bondrewd_.

Fin capítulo 1


End file.
